The Immortals
by DarkAces326
Summary: When Grim is told to help out with pitch she drags the summer spirit Lilly with her. Will they be able to help the Guardians or will their past come back to hunt them.
1. Prologe

**i am sooo sorry i will re-upload the chapters and pay more attrition in the future **

* * *

"Please HELP!" The girl cried out while trying to move the dirt under her that had

fallen out of no were. The girl grabbed piles of dirt in her hand throwing the earth out of

her way to get what she desired.

"Why won't you help me!?" she asked the gathering people. Tears streaming down

her cheeks cleaning the dirt plastered to her face . The group of people e only watched as

the girl kept trying to dig.

"Where are they!?" a new voice called out. The female on the ground only heard

whispers then moving so the other voice could get by.

"Dear Lord. Where is my brother? What happened here!" The second girl grabbed

the shoulder of the one who was digging and swung her around. Their brown eyes meet

and the younger one who was digging started to cry again. Her dark brown hair sticking

to her sweaty face. Sobs could only be heard from the girl.

"Ganit where is my brother what happened to him?" The older one said. Ganit,

could only point to the ruble that once housed her husband and her.

" D-Did Ezra get out?" she asked. Ganit could only shake her head. The girl fell

next to her sister-in-law and embraced the younger one as they both cried for the lost

soul

" I-Im sorry Chaya. H-He pushed me out of the house be for it collapsed on its

self." Ganit told her.

" Its not your fault." Chaya said as she put her sister-in-law at arm length." We

will just have to stick to gather now that we are alone."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one again i hope you like it and please comment **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anyone but lilly and grim the others are owned by dreamworks**

* * *

It was pouring rain outside, the clouds dark and angry. If anyone cared to look up

at the roof they would wonder why there was a cloaked figure without an umbrella, that

is if they could even see the spirit at all. The cloaked person walked over to where there

was a girl laying on the roof getting soaked to the bone.

"Lilly why did you make it rain? The people were getting excited for the sun to

come out." Lilly only looked up at the dark shadow then closed her eyes again and

shrugged. "Lilly! It's been raining here for too long it could cause damage to their

homes" the other tried to point out.

" Come on I'm just letting it rain a bit Grim not that much." Lilly tried to brush the

Reaper off her case. "Sides aren't there spirits that need your attention right now?" Lilly

now looks up at the shadow of death. She couldn't see what her expression was but

could feel the glare given by her friend.

"Please stop the rain soon its making my job harder." The ghost says then

disappears in black smoke. With a grunt the girl gets up and wipes the pretend dust off

her bare legs. Lilly was sporting light blue shorts and a light green tank top with a white

sleeveless hoody, walked over to where she left her staff, she could feel the wet roof

under her bare feet, and picked up the slightly curved staff.

"Why does it even matter if it's raining." She pouts. Jumping on the edge of the

roof she picks the staff up in the air and slams it on the ground. A ripple only she could

see went through the air up toward the sky. With that the clouds lighten up as does the

rain, though the sun sill doesn't show its self.

"_Thank you_" a voice whispers in her ear.

"Sooo what are we doing here again?" A boy said leaning on a staff with a hook on

the end of it. A large man with white hair and a red suit looked up from the controls.

"Eh Vhat does it look like Jack?" The older man said with a heavy Russian accent.

The younger one named Jack looked up at the massive globe in the center of the room.

Floating up to get a closer look he still couldn't see what was wrong.

"Seriously North I don't see what's wrong with the globe." Jack said

"Jack there are less lights on there" said a female who looked like a cross

between a human and a humming bird said.

"Well yea I can see that Tooth. But what's the big deal the kids are growing up

that's what happens." The boy tried to defend.

"That's not what we are talking about mate." A large rabbit said coming out of the

shadows.

"Then please tell me what's going on here" Jack said frustrated. He looked to

Sandy for answers but got nothing from the mute.

"It's Pitch again." They all turned to see a new face among them. The figure had a

black robe on with the hood up and a scythe on the back. "What? You don't think the

others know what goes on in the world?" Asked the Female voice.

"Vell not velly... No." North said "Vhat brings you here Grim?" North looked worried

the only time someone see the Grim Reaper is when they die.

"Vell North you don't have to worry I'm not going to be reaping any one here today.

"She mocked him with a giggle. Jack who had moved back down with the others was

staring at her.

"And who are you?" The frost boy asked. Grim removed her hood and showed a

deathly pale face. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with a sharp jaw line. Her black

eyes pierced Jack's icy blue ones. Grim laughed moving her shoulder length pitch black

hair out of her face.

"I guess you don't remember me Jack." Grim said with a smile

"Am I supposed to?" He said back.

"I was there the night you died." She paused to let it sink in. His face turned to

shock

"H-How?" he stammered.

"I'm with everyone who dies Manny just took you be for I could clam you sole" The

smile never leaving her face. "Jack. I'm the Grim Reaper"


	3. Chapter 2

**heres is the second one **

**disclaimer ROTG is owned by dreamworks not me**

* * *

" Sooo Grim what are you doing here?" Tooth asked a little nervous. Grim looked

over to the other girl a lazy expression on her face now.

"Well if you must know Manny sent me and I'm not one to disobey orders from

him. "Death told them all. North rube his beard as he was thinking bunny on the other

hand wanted answers from the reaper.

"Why didn't he tell us himself. I mean I know why Manny wouldn't speak to Jack

he's a pane in the ass." Jack looked over the overly large rabbit with a glare. "What? It's

the truth" Jack just ignored his comment and barley lifted his staff then had it make

contact with the floor, just as Bunny was walking toward Grim.

"I really don't-"Grim started but was interrupted by the Easter bunny falling on his

face. The new comer looked over the pale boy. "Really?" Was all she said.

"What I thought it was funny." He said with a smirk.

"Well it wasn't" Bunny said as he was getting up. The Hare stared toward the '

Winter Prince, fist ready for a brawl.

"Bunny stop this nonsense with Jack" North interrupted the two.

"He's the one who knocked me down I'm just goanna repay him." Bunny said as

his hand moshed towered Jack. As the three men augured and Tooth trying to stop it

Grim started to walk away.

"I'm leaving. If you can't act like civilized men then we have no reason to continue

this conversation" Death told them and be for they could say anything else she was

gone in a cloud of black smoke.

"Look! You made her leave you show pony." Bunny practically yelled at Jack.

"It's not my fault" Jack defended

"Boys will you stop it! We have bigger things to worry about then your bickering."

Tooth exclaimed

"Tooth is right. Pitch is back and what is weird is, didn't show himself to any of

us." North said.

The spirit of summer was enjoying the cool night in Arizona whale she was walking

on the edge of the Roosevelt dam. It was a quite night with no cloud in the sky.

She was thinking as she twirled her curved walking staff around. The moon was full and

shining bright out. Lilly looked up to the bright sphere in the sky, scrunching her face up

in disgust.

"I hate you. You know that right." she told the moon. No reply as expected, the

moon hasn't talked to her in over 400 years, though she didn't care. The warm wind whipped her shoulder length hair around her. Lilly giggled knowing the warm wind was

playing around.

"Though you I do like a lot." she told the wind. The summer spirt walked to the end

of the dam then turned around and stared the way back. Half way down the dam the girl

heard a voice that made her freeze in her spot.

" _Lilly_" it said. Eyes wide open she turned to the moon. Anger replacing the shock

on her face.

"What do you want?" She spat at the moon.

"_Lilly please calm down I am not as evil as you may think."_ the voice said to her

" Hm yea right, you're the one who took my life. As much as you think you didn't"

Lilly argued

"For one will you listen to Manny!" A new voice said. Looking straight summer

could see a figure in a black cloak.

"Grim. Should have thought you were with him." the younger girl pointed her

thumb over her shoulder to the moon.

"No but you should listen to what he has to say it is important." The reaper to the

spirit. Lilly just opened her mouth and made a gagging jester. "Really Lilly please will

you behave" Grim tried to reason with her.

"Why so another person can live in the hell we have been living. No thank you."

she said and gave a bow to Death and stared to turn away.

"Lilly! Lilly!" the older girl shouted only to have it fall on deft ears. "LILLY WILL

YOU STOP!" Grim yelled at her.

"No." Summer told her still walking away. Anger filled the Grim Reaper as she

walked to the Spirit of Summer. With every step the dam aged and stared to brake.

"You're going to brake the dam if you don't stop." Lilly said nonchalantly when she

was almost to the south side. Calming down Grim rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Will you please stop so we can talk Lilly" The Reaper pleaded again. Lilly turned

on her heals to face her old friend. Her forest green eyes narrowed, staff resting on her

shoulders.

"I said no I will not. Do not forget I will not do any favors for Manny. I will only bring

summer. Nothing more nothing less." Her voice dangerously low. Grim now more pissed

off was not holding back.

"Do _not_ forget LILLY that you are still have to protect the earth form danger."

"Oh I know this. But I will not fight another spirit that, That thing created." Lilly said

as she pointed her staff to the moon.

" You will if the Guardians need our help!"

"No I will not." Summer stated and turned around to continue her job.

" Lilly!.. LILLY." Grim shouted again but the spirit didn't lessen this time. " GANIT!"

Grim yelled at summer again. The spirit of summer froze in her place. Shaking summer

turned around with rage in her eyes. Grim knew she made a mistake calling her by her

given name but it was the only thing she thought of that would make her listen the moon

for once


	4. Chapter 3

**Heres the third one hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer i do not own ROTG dreamworks does**

* * *

The wind around the dam started to pick up, no longer a nice cool summer breeze.

Storm clouds were rolling in fast, one could no longer see the bright moon. The only

source of light now was the lighting accompany by the booming thunder. Rain started to

poor from the overly filled black clouds.

Griping her staff Lilly commanded the summer wind to thrust her towered her

target. Summing her scythe Grim readied for battle. Once the two staffs hit a ripple of

power went outward from them. Landing back on the dam Lilly swung her staff lazily in

the direction of Grim.

Lighting landed on the spot where the Reaper was standing. Black smoke was the

only thing to see form the burnt spot. Forrest green eyes narrowed looking around

knowing her fighting partner was not dead.

"Looks like you learned some new tricks from the last time we fought Ganit." a

voice said behind her. Wiping around Lilly went to punch Grim only colliding with the air.

Frustrated Lilly's' summer wind picked up speed causing the rain to slant dramatically.

"You should stop. We wouldn't want a Hurricane in Arizona now would we?" Grim

teased. Lighting came down on the dam splitting some of the concrete.

"Quiet! I'll do as I please." The summer spirit said in a tight voice.

"Yes I suppose you will. That's what your good at after all." The Reaper said

appearing in front of Lilly. Anger was evident on summers drenched face, her short

dark brown hair clung to her. Gripping her staff she went to strike Death in her face, only

to be blocked by the scythe.

"WHY!" Summer yelled

"Why what?" came the reply.

"Why must you haunt me so Chaya?"

"Why must you be so stubborn? You know you cannot beat Death so why TRY?"

The wind stared to die down, rain patted the ground softly. The anger in Lilly

turned to sadness in her eyes. The younger girl looks at the elder one with sorrow in the

forest green eyes.

"Because if I do not try then what is the point of me having my own will?" Summer

says tears threatening to come out. Thrusting the staff forward Lilly separates the both of

them.

"We have no will of our own Ganit when will you see that?" Grim tells the summer

spirit. Looking at the stormy sky Lilly sighs. Moving her head to look at the Grim Reaper

she smiles.

"We do have one Chaya. It's just you spent so long obeying the moon that you

have for gotten who gave your life in the first place." a smile spreads across the younger

spirits face. "I will help you." Grim was about to gloat when Lilly raised her hand to

silence her. "No you did not win. You are still here, thus our fight is not over." "Very well

so will you help the Gardens then?" Grim says crossing her arms in triumph though Lilly

believes otherwise. Raising an eyebrow Lilly answers.

"Yes and are you not helping?"

"I cannot. I am Death i will tip the balance of the fight. So I am to sit on the side

and watch." Lilly blinked with a blank expression plaster to her face. Laughter erupted

out of know were. Summer was griping her stomach trying to catch a breath.

"Y-you r-really ha ha th-think I can b-believe that?" Lilly says trying to calm down.

Grim looked unamused at her friends words.

"Yes now let's go you need to meet the other Guardians sense you already know

one of them." Death tells her as she starts to walk away. Confused Lilly runs up to her.

"What do you mean I know one of them already?" Grim gives a sly slide ways glance and smirks at the girl.

"Why he's your other favorite spirit. How can you not remember Jack Frost." Lilly

looks over to Grim in disbelief.

"That ass hat is a Guardian. How?" was her retort

"Jack helped out with Pitch some time ago, around ten years i think. Anyway he is

the Guardian of Fun." pausing at the end of the dam Grim turns to Lilly. "Why is it that

you hate him again?" she questions

"He froze a part of Norway in the 18th century during summer. Jerk denied the

whole thing. Said he was in the south hemisphere at the time."

"Did you find out what did it sense he denied is?" Grim asked

"Yea but I won't let him know it." was Summers reply

"That's rude of you to let him believe he had something to do with it."

"Yea but it's fun. So where are we headed?" Lilly says changing the topic.

"North pole to Santa's place."

"Ugh I hate the cold " Lilly wined as Grim took hold of her arm and disappeared in

a black smoke.

Screaming erupted from a quite house in the dead of night. The girl couldn't have

been no more the 11 years. Her emerald green eyes wide awake from the nightmare

she just had.

"Sophie are you ok?" A young man said as he opened the door the girls room.

Sophie looked over at her older brother.

" I- Im fine Jamie. It was just a nightmare is all. Sorry I woke you up." was the

young girls reply. Relief came soon the the man at the door way of the room. Smiling he

entered and went to her bed.

"You want to sleep in my room?" Jamie asked her. Sophie shook her head no.

"I will be fine"

"Can I ask what it was about?" The brother pried.

"It's nothing really"

"If you say so." Jamie went to walk out of the room when his blood ran cold from

what his sister said be for she went back to sleep

"It was just about the Boogeyman. Kid stuff that's not real is all." Jamie turned to

question her more but the blond haired girl was already back to sleep

Outside the Bennett house was a tall man with a smile on his face. His skin was

pale, hair was spiked back and a black as the darkest part of night. He turned to a

shadow figure next to him.

"Tell the Monkey King to get ready. I have an experiment i would like to try out with

him there." The shadow nodded to Pitch and disappeared

"_Pitch what are you up to_?" came a voice. The man in question looked up to the

moon and his smile grow even wider

"Why if I told you that then what's the fun in you finding out" Said the man with eclipse

eyes

"_You know you will be defeated again_" Mannie said

"Oh you think so? Because I don't "Pitch said and walked off making Mannie

worry about his plan.

* * *

**so you like. who do you think froze Norway in the middle of the summer? **


End file.
